


Obsession: Yandere Simulator

by donorfailure



Category: Yandere Simulator
Genre: Gore, M/M, Other, Violence, Yandere, game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donorfailure/pseuds/donorfailure
Summary: A fanfiction of Yandere Simulator, based upon Ayano Aishi's "genderbend" and a Male Reader.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction: Content Warning
> 
> Author’s Note: Hello! Thank you for clicking on this fanfiction and possibly giving it a read. I would like to inform you, reader, that this fanfiction is based upon the demo game of Yandere Simulator, which is created by YandereDev. All rights belong to him, and this is merely a fictional piece pertaining to his work.
> 
> This fanfiction will contain events that could be viewed as violent, disturbing, possibly traumatic, and sexual.  
> However,this piece of fiction will also contain a male version of Yandere-chan: Yandere-kun. You, reader, are a male in this story as I would like to cater to gay men such as myself who may be attracted to Yandere-kun, although anyone is allowed to read this. Despite Yandere-kun’s gender, all other characters will remain their respectively assigned genders.
> 
> *Note: I have changed the name from Ayano to Ryuu as Ayano is a feminine name. (I was told Ryuu has a similar meaning to Ayano, but again I'm not sure so please let me know!)  
> 

Saturday  
Aishi Household  
10:45 PM

 

Everything in the room was pitch black, aside from the blinding glow of white light emitting from the television screen in front of him. Such was the average Saturday evening for Ryuu,as he took the time to play some new video games he’d had stored in his game shelf for quite some time. Regardless of if they’d been there for days or weeks was of no concern to him; he just gamed as a “hobby”. Was hobby the right word? He wasn’t sure of it. Infact, Ryuu wasn’t sure of anything for a majority of the time. It wasn’t merely a preconceived indecisiveness getting to his brain- it was just the reality that Ayano could not find anything remotely interesting in his life. Whether or not he was the only one who felt that was was of no interest to him, despite the concern of his father.

His eyes strained to the light in his room, and his game controller rested in his lap, his slender thumbs running across the buttons, pressing down on the respective symbols that flashed momentarily on his television. He set down the game controller with a silent sigh, a “Game Over” screen flashing over and over. For a moment, he ran his hand along his temple, shutting his eyes tightly. Once he had taken a moment, he shut off the gaming system, making his way to his untouched bed.

Making contact with his soft bed sheets, he buried his head in his pillow, laying flat on his stomach. Was he tired? Not quite. But Ryuu didn’t want to play anymore games, and he wasn’t really in the mood to reach for any of his manga books. Oh, how dull and bland life was. Ryuu wasn’t sure if he despised it, but he knew he didn’t exactly love it either- he felt indifference. Indifference. Could he really handle living out his entire life feeling nothing? As much as he wanted to be frustrated, no emotions came over him.

“Imagine me, a grown man, living on my own away from my parents- what will become of me then? I surely won’t be able to game as much.”

Silence.

“On a second though, I’d be working too much to do anything now, wouldn’t I?”

Once again- silence.

“This is all so...exhausting.”

Ryuu raised his head from his pillow, messy locks of dark hair falling in his face. “Really? I feel nothing? Shouldn’t I be frustrated or sad right now? But I still feel nothing.” The male propped himself up with his arms, moving his head to the side, brushing his hair out of his face. 

“...will I ever one day find something to give my life meaning? A sound? A taste?”  
He paused.

“...perhaps an o b s e s s i o n?”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning
> 
> Author’s Note: Hello! Thank you for clicking on this fanfiction and possibly giving it a read. I would like to inform you, reader, that this fanfiction is based upon the demo game of Yandere Simulator, which is created by YandereDev. All rights belong to him, and this is merely a fictional piece pertaining to his work.
> 
> This fanfiction will contain events that could be viewed as violent, disturbing, possibly traumatic, and sexual.  
> However,this piece of fiction will also contain a male version of Yandere-chan: Yandere-kun. You, reader, are a male in this story as I would like to cater to gay men such as myself who may be attracted to Yandere-kun, although anyone is allowed to read this. Despite Yandere-kun’s gender, all other characters will remain their respectively assigned genders.

Monday  
Akademi High school  
7:38 AM  
Water Fountain (Courtyard)

 

Echoes of voices bounced off the walls of the court yard, as a chorus of young students conversed about the past weekend. Ryuu was used to this circumstance, as this had become some sort of ingrained routine in the student body- although Ryuu would be lying if he said this didn’t irritate him. Even though he felt a bit irritated, it wasn’t powerful- it was more like a dull ebbing of agitation. Not enough to produce an effect.

Making his way past the clustered bodies of girls and boys, he stopped by the water fountain, glancing around. While he knew to keep up his appearance he should have spoken to the others as well, Ayano wasn’t exactly in the mood today. Actually- he felt kind of disturbed today. Unable to locate the source of his "anxiety" was unsettling. 

By the time the eighth hour of day came about, Ryuu had to put his mind off of the unresolved feeling (or was it merely a mental delusion? He was not sure) and make his way to class.

Once he had made his way to his desk, Ryuu sat down in an uncomfortable way- it felt a bit odd to keep up a normal persona around his classmates. As much as it felt uncomfortable, he relaxed a bit in his chair, beginning to write down on a blank notebook page.

 

Monday  
Akademi High school  
9:30 AM  
Classroom 2-1

 

Ryuu felt his heart jump.  
Something was off again- it felt as if something looming and dark was growing bigger, closer, creeping into the depths of his conscience. Upon looking up, he noticed a male student- one he’d never seen before. This made Ryuu sit a bit more upright, hoping to raise his senses. By raising his senses, Ryuu hoped he could get a clearer reading of the foreign student- he just happened to like reading people, inside and out. Almost like a book. Once he made eye contact with the other student, their ____ eyes drifted away out of nervousness and unease. This male posed no threat, so Ryuu lowered his head, getting back to his school work. However, he listened to the quiet conversation his teacher was having with the stranger.

“Hello, ______. Please select any open seat, I am Ms.Fuka. I believe you have been disciplined on the school policy so far, and I will give you fair warnings- but only for today.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” The student lightly bowed in respect, as was custom.

“Now please take a seat.”

 

The male raised himself, and his ____ eyes darted around the room, landing at an empty desk near Ryuu. Ryuu glanced up, noticing the male make his way over to the desk, before sitting down, hugging his bag close to his body, as if trying to self preserve. His body language signaled some kind of anxiety, and normally Ryuu wouldn’t delve too much into it- but he found himself entranced, staring at the male sitting slightly ahead.

It clicked.

 

The odd sensation he had felt all day, the way he felt drawn and couldn’t look away- this boy had something to do with it.

And Ryuu’s heart began pounding. Thumping loudly, quickly- Ryuu thought his heart may have burst out of his ribcage. This was a sign. This was his release from a solitary life of apathy. This student was his newfound obsession. 

That entire class period, Ryuu could hardly focus. His mind was swarming with wild fantasies and questions, he wanted to jump out of his chair and delve inside the male student, to become one with him. He felt a wild mix of emotions for the first time- lust, passion, excitement, happiness, attachment, adoration. It was intoxicating, every single feeling that he received he wanted to keep savoring. He just couldn’t get enough of it- to even touch this male’s hand would be a spiritual cleansing in itself. 

‘Is this what it’s like to feel? Is this what I’ve missed out on for so long?’ The raven haired male thought to himself, tapping his foot lightly on the ground, bouncing his leg to an unheard rhythm. Entranced in his thoughts, Ryuu hardly even heard the teacher calling his name. “Aishi! Please, stop that distractive foot tapping! It’s a bother to us all!” The teacher snapped. Suddenly, Ryuu stopped as he felt the eyes of his classmates on him- even the stranger, and Ryuu suddenly felt a sense of shame. This feeling was quite different from the passions he’d experienced moments earlier- instead, this feeling left a burning pit in his stomach. He didn’t like it at all.

Eventually the other students went back to work, and Ryuu went back to his robotic stature, which looked uncomfortable to others, but was comfortable to him. However, he still noticed that the newer student was looking at him- they seemed to have a curiosity in their hopeful eyes, and they flashed a somewhat small, shy smile.

‘His lips are so perfect. Have I ever seen a smile I’ve enjoyed such as this?’ Ryuu thought, staring back at the student for a few moments, before hesitantly smiling back.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning
> 
> Author’s Note: This fanfiction is based upon the demo game of Yandere Simulator, which is created by YandereDev. All rights belong to him, and this is merely a fictional piece pertaining to his work.
> 
> This fanfiction will contain events that could be viewed as violent, disturbing, possibly traumatic, and sexual.  
> However,this piece of fiction will also contain a male version of Yandere-chan: Yandere-kun. You, reader, are a male in this story as I would like to cater to gay men such as myself who may be attracted to Yandere-kun, although anyone is allowed to read this. Despite Yandere-kun’s gender, all other characters will remain their respectively assigned genders.
> 
> Also, I apologize for the big gap between Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. Uploading schedule will not be regular for this, as I merely write when I desire too and when I can come up with ideas. I have an idea on how I'd like this fanfiction to end and eventually lead to, but that will require time and patience.  
> ______________________________________________________________________

Monday  
Akademi Highschool  
After School  
4:00 PM

 

Classes had been long and agonizing, but not for Ryuu. Most of the time, Ryuu felt disinterested in his classes, unable to find a distraction- until today.  
The new male student had crossed his mind constantly, and his heart was beating wildly as he followed the stranger. Even though he wanted to race towards him, and take him home; Ryuu refrained from such as he kept a slow, steady walking pace behind the foreign male. 

His hair, his scent, his shoulders, the way his hips moved as he walked, his posture- it was as if he was the most beautiful man in existence. Ryuu couldn’t stop staring at the tender ____ flesh of this student, and he felt a sense of disdain as he stopped before the locker area, noticing his newfound interest reach his locker, carefully switch his shoes, and begin to exit the campus.

‘Do I approach him?’ Ryuu asked himself silently.

No, not yet, he had decided- it was best to wait and figure out his course of action.  
Would he approach the stranger, would he watch him from afar?

Anything but leaving this man alone was good enough for Ryuu. This new student connected Ryuu to the one thing he didn’t realize he’d wanted his whole life- to feel everything. Love, happiness, desire, anger, sorrow- this new man held the key to it all.

Monday  
Aishi Household  
After School  
6:30 PM

 _Away for ten weeks, huh?_  
Ryuu had come home to an empty household, lights dim and only a note neatly folded on the dining room table. It essentially said that due to circumstance, his parents would be out of the country for about ten weeks due to an “emergency”. The said emergency hadn’t been specified, but Ryuu was less than interested. His thoughts only swarmed towards the charming boy he’d met in class that day. Even just thinking about him made Ryuu ache for his affections- holding him close, feeling his ____ flesh under his hands, to take in his scent, gaze into his ____ eyes...it gave Ryuu a sense of ecstasy. It was addicting, even more than any drug Ryuu could think of- and he was running out of his fix.

 _I know. I’ll figure out where he lives- that way I can see him whenever I want._ It was inappropriate, for Ryuu knew that this was technically stalking- but Ryuu had no choice. He had to figure out where this new boy lived, he needed to see him, even if it was unnoticed. Ryuu could hardly take it as his hands trembled, and he paced around his living room, his hands running through his raven hair. The fabric of his shirt clung to his chest as he breathed deeply, letting out quick breaths, trying to regain a sense of balance as his heart was racing. Swaying from side to side, he eventually fell back and landed on the cushions of his couch, resting his forearm over his grey eyes. 

_His smile...his smile…his smile…_

Like a replaying advertisement, his mind kept repeating the image of his newfound love’s smile. The thought alone made Ryuu squirm on the couch, hugging on himself and a grin was plastered on his face. He loved the sensation, he wanted more, he had to have more- pure love and happiness. Butterflies tingled in his stomach, and he longed to swoop his love into his arms and keep him for himself. Time had passed as Ryuu remained on the couch, thinking of his beating heart and how he loved to love this other man.

Tomorrow, yes, tomorrow, he would figure out just where his object of desire lived- and this was just the start of what he would do to get close to his other half.


End file.
